Desde cuando
by S.K.Sayukata
Summary: haruka sufre ante su ruptuara, pero habra alguien que llenara su corazon
1. Chapter 1

**Este es otro fanfic dedicado a dexa-san y a zazamu.**

**Todos los personajes aquí son propiedad de naoko takeuchi**

Desde cuando

Tres años ya han pasado desde la última batalla, tres años de descanso y paz ara las guerreras.

Todas las chicas cumplían sus sueños y otras luchaban por cumplirlos. Los three Light regresaron a quedarse para seguir con sus carreras de cantantes y las chicas se sentían muy felices de eso.

-chicas a que no saben!- gritaba mina acercándose a sus amigas que estaban sentadas tomando un poco de refresco.

-mina no te esperaba tan pronto-ami se quedo un poco asustada ante la reacción de mina al igual que rey y el resto de las chicas, mina tomo asiento y muy emocionada coloco en la mesa una revista y un CD.

-y esto Mina, no es comestible?- mina mira sarcasticamente a serena ante su comentario y después con una sonrisa las miro de nuevo.

-Me conseguí la revista edición limitada de nuestros queridos Three Light y su ultimo CD "SE MEE" pueden creerlo-

Ante el comentario de Mina Rei y Lita cogieron rápidamente la revista y juntas miraron el contenido muy emocionadas.

-salen muy guapos- dice rei

Serena tomando su refresco las mira y dice.

-les ha ido muy bien y su último disco es muy bonito-

-además están mas lindos que antes- lita tenia los ojos brillando mirando el poster gigante que venia dentro.

-Mina eres una suertuda, después de todo tu as estado en un escenario con ellos-

Mina muy alegre la mira.

-hay ami no fue la gran cosa, pero no puedo dudar que fui una suerte hacer la escena del beso con mi querido yaten-

Las chicas la miran con unas gotas en la cabeza.

-si mina- dice serena

-por cierto no saben nada de las otras chicas – pregunta serena.

Las chicas cambian de cara y se ponen muy preocupadas

-haruka esta pasando por un momento difícil ahora no creen- anuncia Ami.

Lita mira su vaso y dice.

-debe sentirse muy mal con todo esto de su pelea con michiru-

-era de esperarse de todos modos michiru es mujer y creo que sabíamos que tarde o temprano tenia que gustarle un hombre no-

Ante el comentario de mina las chicas piensan un poco las cosas pero poco a poco cambiaron de tema..

Por otros lado haruka estaba sentada en su auto frente al mar mirando el sol ocultarse y acordándose viejos momentos en los que ella los veía junto a michiru.

Una ola de tristeza la envolvía pero ella trato de controlarse respirando profundamente.

Unos metros mas halla seiya paseaban con su auto y también se detuvo a ver el mar y desahogarse de sus problemas y el estrés de dar conciertos y más ahora que lanzaron su nuevo disco. Se bajo del auto y respiro profundamente giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta de haruka a lo lejos el bajo la cabeza y sonrío.

Camino en dirección a ella muy nervioso, ella tenía la mirada fija en el mar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto ella al notar su presencia.

-valla no cambias pensé que ese rencor ya te había pasado-

Haruka lo mira pero desvía la vista denuedo al mar.

-no se a que viniste pero si es para molestarme no estoy de humor sabes-

Seiya niega con la cabeza y se apoya a mirar el ocaso junto a ella.

-que paso tenoh problemas?-

Haruka baja la cabeza y suspira

-no tengo por que contártelos-

-bueno pensé que quizás te serviría algo de compañía- responde seiya con una sonrisa.

-tu no tienes problemas verdad, muestras una sonrisa cuando no estas feliz-

-creo que eso me hace ser único tenoh-

Haruka lo mira y se ríe vagamente.

-quizás mis problemas son más graves que los tuyos-

Seiya la mira y nota un rostro triste, haruka voltea y se dirige a su auto.

-fue un gusto kou pero creo que ya me tengo que ir-

Seiya asiente con la cabeza y se despide de ella.

-bueno por lo menos no termine golpeado-

Seiya muy sonriente apoya sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y camina hacia su auto

**Mi primer fanfic que no es reto xD**

**La verdad ya estaba con ganas de escribirlo , ojo que no queda aquí falta unos capítulos más y así que esta es la primera parte.**

**Esto va para los fanharuka y fanseiya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte del fanfic disfrútenlo.**

**Esta más decir que todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de naoko takeuchi.**

El concierto de los three Light estaba por comenzar y todas las chicas estaban emocionadas.

-no puedo creerlo que nos dieran boletos exclusivos por que somos amigas de famosos como ellos-

Dice mina feliz apretando los boletos.

-si Mina pero ya es hora de entrar-

Lita le quita los boletos a Mina y entran a disfrutar el concierto.

Entre gritos y palabras los three Light hacen su primera aparición con la canción SEE ME, los aplausos no dejaban de sonar y todos cantaban a coro de los three Light.

-esto es excelente, tenemos a los tenemos en primera fila-

Dice lita muy emocionada al ver a seiya tirar una rosa roja.

En ese momento Mina siente a alguien agarrarla de la cintura y ella voltea asustada.

-¡oiga que le pasa!- grita ella, pero al notar de quien era se sorprende.

-¿haruka?, ¿tu, aquí?-

Haruka le sonríe y mira el escenario de los torre Light y después desvía su mirada a las chicas que la veían sorprendida aun.

-creo que si bien recuerdo, cabeza de bombón me regalo una entrada, y bueno pensé que quizás necesitarían de mi ayuda-

Todas miran a serena y ella responde.

-lo siento, creo que no les comente-

Las chicas no le prestan atención y continuaron aplaudiendo.

Apenas termino el concierto las chicas decidieron ir a visitarlos personalmente a su camerino.

-hay que agotador-

Exclamo yaten mientras se acomodaba en el sofá muy exhausto.

Seiya toma 2 botellas de agua helada y se dirige hacia su hermano.

-me gusta la sensación de ver a la gente aplaudir y cantar junto a nosotros-

Seiya le da una botella de agua a su hermano, mientras Taiki se también toma asiento.

-por cierto se dieron cuenta de quien vino con las chicas-

Pregunta taiki sarcásticamente, seiya se ríe ante la pregunta de su hermano y le responde.

-creo que tenoh ya dejo su orgullo-

Los chicos se ríen, pero se detiene al escuchar que tocaban la puerta

-adelante- grita yaten

Las chicas hacen su aparición y los saludan con una sonrisa.

-chicas no pensé que vendrían hasta aquí-

Exclamo seiya muy emocionado, mina entra feliz y ríe coquetamente.

-bueno chicos ustedes saben, no podíamos dejarlos-

Yaten mira raro a Mina ante la mirada de ella hacia el.

-es su primer concierto con esa canción y tuvieron mucho éxito-

Taiki le agradece a Ami ante su comentario y ella le sonríe.

Serena mira a Seiya y se acerca a el muy alegre.

-seiya déjame decirte que para la próxima también quiero que me tires una rosa delante del público-

Seiya se ríe y la toma de la mano.

-bombón, yo siempre te doy una-

Serena se pone nerviosa mientras seiya le da una rosa roja, Rei los ve y jala a serena.

-lo siento seiya, pero esta chica ya tiene dueño, además haruka esta aquí-

Rei voltea y haruka aparece en la puerta, seiya dirige su mirada y ve el rostro de pocos amigos de ella.

-disculpa tenoh, aquí esta tu princesa, sana y salva-

Haruka mira a sus hermanos que la saludaban, yaten la mira raro y pregunta.

-¿que michiru no vino contigo?

Las chicas voltean a ver a haruka y notan su expresión de ella ante la pregunta de yaten, seiya voltea y poniendo una mano en su barbilla dice.

-¿que pasa tenoh, michiru te dejo, es eso?-

Los chicos se ríen pero al notar que las chicas no compartían su misma alegría, las mira confundida, haruka suspira y sale del camerina, las chicas los miran decepcionadas

-chicos, no fue gracioso- dice serena viéndolos seriamente.

Ellos se sorprenden y las miran arrepentidos.

-haruka y michiru ya no están hace un buen tiempo, y hablar de eso para ella es muy doloroso-

Los chicos se miran arrepentidos.

-lo siento chicas, no lo sabíamos-

Ami los mira y asienten con la cabeza.

-lo se yaten, pero hay veces hay que controlar las bromas-

-si ya saben ese dicho que dice, no ocultes el sol con la mano-

Anuncia Mina, las chicas la ven muy sorprendida y Rei la corrige

-Mina creo que ese comentario esta de mas-

-¿enserio?, para mí que están piconas por que lo dije primero-

Todos se ríen y Mina los mira con un puchero.

-creo que deberían pedirle disculpas a haruka- dice serena.

Yaten y Taiki miran a seiya con una sonrisa y el peliplateado responde.

-pues yo creo que el que deberían pedir disculpas es seiya, el fue el que dijo ese erróneo comentario-

-oye, yo por que ustedes sé rieron también deben ayudar-

Taiki se acerca a su hermano dándole una palmada es su hombro.

-hay hermanito, suerte eh?-

Las chicas le dan aliento, y el baja la cabeza resignado.

-este bien-

Seiya se dirige a la puerta y voltea a ver a todos que lo despiden felizmente, serena se levanta y dice

-seiya, espera-

-no serena, yo iré solo-

-ah… no solo quería desearte suerte-

Seiya ríe sarcásticamente y serena le sonríe amablemente mientras el cierra la puerta.

-no puedo creerlo, bueno eso me pasa por abrir mi bocota-

Seiya camina a buscar a haruka por los alrededores, corre hacia el patio central y después hacia el pequeño jardín de atrás, en ese sitio el ve la silueta de haruka y se acerca nerviosamente, pero muy seguro, se acerco y vio a ella con un cigarrillo en manos.

-fumando tenoh, eso no te solucionara tus problemas-

Haruka molesta suelta el humo que tenía atrapado y responde

-¿que haces aquí kou, has venido a terminar de destruirme?-

Seiya baja la cabeza y arrepentido responde.

-yo, lo siento tenoh, la verdad es que no sabia y pensé que te causaría risa-

El la mira y nota la expresión fría de ella.

-por favor kou, nunca me eh reído de tus bromas-

Ante la respuesta de haruka, seiya asiente con la cabeza.

-OK…-

La chica de cabello rubio apoya sus brazos sobre la reja que cerraba la vista a la calle, seiya la mira y le arranca el cigarrillo arrojandolo al piso, ella molesta voltea verlo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?-

La reacción de la chica fue muy sorpresiva y a el solo le quedo reír.

-ves, ahí esta la verdadera chica rubia-

-¿y?, no te importa a ti… y no se que hago hablando contigo, ya te disculpe, ahora me voy-

Se retiro muy furiosa mientras el la veía graciosamente.

-bueno lo intente-

Luego de unos minutos, el llega al camerino donde todos reían y hablaban, al notar la presencia del pelinegro.

-bien como te fue- pregunto yaten.

-bueno, ya me disculpo y ya se fue- respondió el alegre las chicas echan un vista a su reloj y se dirigen hacia la puerta despidiéndose.

-nos vemos chicos-

Y dándole la última despedida se retiran, yaten mira a seiya riéndose y le dice.

-hay hermanito, pensé que vendrías golpeado-

-ja-ja que graciosos-

Ante la risa sarcástica de seiya, taiki le da una caja de chocolates al pelinegro.

-toma seiya, te lo mandan tus fans-

El toma la caja emocionado y como una chocolate.

-eso es lo bueno de ser querido-

Los 3 hermanos se ríen y toman sus cosas para irse.

**Bien la segunda parte xD, bueno la verdad lo tengo todo escrit****o pero no me da tiempo de subirlo asi que la tercera parte la subiré pronto.**

**Por cierto la tercera parte es muy emocionante.**


End file.
